communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/23 September 2016
06:13 Okay, 5 Minuten noch oder wir lassen es. 06:14 Sonst mach du es doch bitte, lieber Pucky :] 06:15 Pucky macht das immer 06:15 wir bräuchten eigentlich nur jemanden der moderiert 06:15 Ja 06:15 Wir haben nun seit einigen Tagen / Wochen den neuen Forenbereich "Feedback". 06:15 06:15 Ich hätte es ja gemacht, wenn ich am Rechner wäre... 06:16 Kein Problem, Tony. Du machst ja oft genug die Zusammenfassung 06:16 Wir haben nun seit einigen Tagen / Wochen den neuen Forenbereich "Feedback" Wisst ihr, was damit gemeint ist? 06:16 ich hab das mit dem Feedback noch nciht mal gewusst 06:16 Schaue gerade, was da für Threads drinnen sind 06:16 Hast du nicht die Hervorhebungen gesehen? 06:16 Diskussionsforum:Feedback 06:17 das mit der Sprechstunde ja 06:17 Die Hervorhebungen von Threads aus dem Feedback-Forum 06:17 nö 06:17 keinen einzigen gesehen 06:18 Gesehen 06:18 Bin hier nicht oft im Wiki und über Hervorhebungen wird man nicht benachrichtigt (das wäre so eine Idee für einen Haken in den Einstellungen) 06:18 Gute Idee. 06:18 die Hervorhebung des Threads über die neuen Diskussionen habe ich gesehen 06:18 Macht Wikia denn noch viel am alten Forum? 06:19 Wegen den Diskussionen?^ 06:19 Ach ja nicht wirklich 06:19 Ich finde, die Diskussionen sind zwar gut, aber noch nicht ausgereift um das Forum zu ersetzen 06:19 Das denke ich auch. 06:19 Genau aus dem Grund machen wir das ja auch im Moment noch nicht 06:20 Da gibt es in den nächsten Wochen Updates dazu 06:20 (y) 06:20 (yes) 06:20 (y) 06:20 Das ist ja schon mal eine interessante Sache. 06:20 So, was machen wir jetzt? 06:21 Habt ihr Feedback an Wikia? (Zu egal was) 06:21 sponatn fällt mir nichts ein 06:22 @Diskussionen: Auf jeden Fall in die Benachrichtungsleiste einbauen, evtl. auch die Möglichkeit, sich bei neuen Diskussionen benachrichtigen zu lassen 06:22 Das gibt es schon per Mail 06:22 ja der skin ist gut 06:22 Man sollte in Zukunft vlt. Bürokraten entmachten können (nur der Gründer) 06:22 Zumindest für Antworten etc. 06:22 Ich bin begeistert das der Chat jetzt auch auf dem Handy geht... Bisher klappte das nämlich nie bei mir 06:22 Rp: Gründer ist nur ein Tag und keine Gruppe 06:22 ich weiß 06:22 das könnte man ändern 06:23 * man aber ändern 06:23 Ich würde gerne einen Gründer entmachten, allerdings ist es nicht wichtig .d 06:23 Tony: Das ging schon immer, aber ist keine gute Sache. 06:23 * :D 06:23 dann mach ihn nur Admin und nicht Büro! 06:23 es geht halt allgemein 06:23 Was wäre denn der Grund? 06:23 es gab nämlich im Antagonisten Wiki einen kleinen Streit 06:23 Bürokraten können sich ja mit Absicht nicht gegenseitig entmachten. 06:23 ich weiß 06:23 aber das kommt wieder ins Lot 06:24 Um was ging es denn da? 06:24 deshalb soll nur der Gründer Bürokraten entmachten können 06:24 Varan hat mich ausversehen zum Büro gemacht 06:24 Der Gründer ist nur Bürokrat mit einem extra unnötigem Label 06:24 als ich ihm seine ganzen rechte wiedergeben wollte 06:24 Remy war nicht einverstanden und wollte das ich mich entmachte 06:25 das ist bereits in klärung 06:25 allerdings war ich Afk was Remy wütend gemacht hat 06:25 dann entmachte dich doch 06:25 aber als ich wieder da war hab ich mich entmachtet 06:25 Hi 06:25 Und deinem Test-Account Bürokraten-Rechte gegeben... 06:25 Und jetzt bin ich nur noch Admin 06:25 das war nur falls Remy gelogen hätte 06:25 @Pucky 06:26 ^^ das ganze ist schon in gütiger klärung 06:26 Wenn du mit dem Account auch die Rechte entziehst ist doch alles gut 06:26 So und jetzt zurück zum Thema 06:26 <Асирисрандомнвй> Hi 06:26 kommt noch 06:26 <Асирисрандомнвй> Ich nur zuschauen 06:26 bei meinem Testaccount hab ich halt nur so ein langes passwort das es sich nicht nur deswegen lohnt 06:27 das mach ich aber noch 06:27 Schlechte Begründung.... Aber off-topic. 06:27 Jo lassen wir das jetzt mal 06:27 können wir später zu ende besprechen, Back to Topic now 06:27 War dumm von mir zu fragen 06:28 SpacePucky : "Habt ihr Feedback an Wikia? (Zu egal was)" 06:28 Ich hätte gerne wieder Statistikenseiten 06:28 Welche Statistiken genau? 06:28 Die sollten doch wieder kommen, aber die guten alten AUfruf- und Artikelzahlstatistiken 06:28 sind immer noch nur per Staff zu bekommen 06:28 In den Insights sind ein paar Statistiken 06:28 habe da früher regelmäßig drauf geschaut xP 06:29 Na ja, nicht solche schönen Statistiken, die auch den prozentualen Wachstum des WIkis im letzten Monat und so berücksichtigen :D 06:29 wieso wurde das überhaupt entfernt? 06:30 Die richtigen Statistiken werden glaube ich mit einem externen Tool erstellt 06:30 Also nicht erstellt, sondern gesammelt.... Ich glaube, du weißt was ich meine :D 06:30 Da gäbe es der Vollständigkeit halber noch die alte, "übliche" Kritik, eine Auflistung findet sich hier http://de.godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Umzug_der_englischen_Wikizilla_/_Godzilla_Community 06:30 Ich glaube da wird sich demnächst drum gekümmert 06:31 Das wäre toll! 06:31 Ich bin ein Statistikengeek :D 06:31 Cool 06:31 Ich ebenfalls xD 06:31 Ich bin auch ein Fan von Statistiken (party) 06:31 Ja, das wollen viele von euch 06:31 Sonst noch was? 06:31 I too 06:31 von mir nichts ,nein 06:32 bbb 06:33 Varan: Wikia ist eine Firma. Sie muss Geld verdienen und dafür wird auch Werbung geschaltet. Benutzer sehen davon aber kaum was. Und die anderen Punkte auf der Liste sind in meinen Augen genauso logisch. 06:33 Benutzerfreundlichkeit z.B. kann ja wohl nicht unnötig sein. 06:34 Okay, habt ihr vielleicht Feedback an uns? Können wir was verbessern? 06:34 unangemeldete User sehen mehr Werbung als angemeldete User 06:34 Richtig 06:34 Kann man was gegen die Riesenwerbung tun, die die ganze Hauptseite aus dem Bildschirm schiebt? ;D 06:34 Ich kenne Typen die sich andauernd über euch beschweren. Die genauen Namen und Gründe will ich nicht nennen. Ich will höfflich bleiben. 06:35 Irgendwo muss man sie ja noch sehen und man kann ja scrollen. Dafür hast du auf keiner anderen Seite Werbung. 06:35 Die Gründe solltest du schon nennen, wenn du das schon so sagst @Rp 06:36 Das stimmt 06:36 die meinen das ihr naja, ungerecht wärt. In wie fern weiß ich selbst nicht die haben sich zwar beschwert haben aber größtenteils mir nichts erklärt. 06:37 Aha. Ungerecht wem gegenüber? 06:38 ich möchte die Namen nicht nennen da die mich gebeten habe das wenn ich es weiterleite keine Namen sage und hab mein versprechen gegeben. aber du kannst dir sicherlich denken welche es waren. 06:38 Klar kann ich das. Also ungerecht ihnen gegenüber? 06:39 ja 06:39 Nur so als Hinweis: Gesperrte Benutzer können auf ihrer Nachrichtenseite schreiben. Das blockieren wird eigentlich nicht. 06:40 Ich kenne auch einen User der die Sprechstunde nicht mehr wegen Andrea besucht. 06:40 er/sie meinte das Andrea sie unnötig ermahnen würde. 06:40 Dann hat er/sie das wahrscheinlich verdient :) 06:41 Ich versuche zu allen nett zusein 06:41 Ich fand Andreas Verwarnungen auch nie ungerechtfertigt 06:41 Und Andrea ermahnt ja wirklich nicht oft ^^ 06:41 Das muss man erstmal schaffen 06:41 ^^ 06:41 so wie er/sie es geschildert hat war es nicht verdient. 06:41 Ich glaub aber das es ansichtssache ist. 06:41 ich weiß aber das Andrea trotzdem freundlich bleiben möchte 06:42 Das ist es wohl immer 06:42 Ich muss es wissen. Ich hab so viel Mist gebaut und bin immernoch hier: 06:42 (Danke Andrea an dieser Stelle) 06:43 haha. Bitte 06:43 Sonst noch was zu uns zu sagen? 06:43 ich HATTE bestimmt schon so 5-6 Sockenpuppen. Alle sind aber gesperrt 06:43 nein das wars 06:43 Vielleicht etwas, mit dem wir mehr anfangen können :D 06:44 das mit den Sockenpuppen bezog sich noch darauf das ich ne menge Mist gebaut habe 06:44 Das bezog sich auf meine Frage 06:45 ich weiß, aber andere hätten das so denken können 06:45 So, wenn sich jetzt keiner mehr meldet machen wir Schluss. 06:46 ok 06:46 Gibt es noch Feedback zu den Diskussionen? 06:46 Was ist noch geplant, Andrea? 06:46 Was meinst du mit geplant? 06:46 Von Wikia an Funktionen? 06:47 Ja, bezüglich Diskussionen 06:48 Ganz genau kann ich dir das im Moment nicht sagen, aber wir hören demnächst mehr und dann kann ich evtl was dazu sagen 06:49 (y9 06:49 Und wurde im Meeting gestern gesagt, dass wir ein Update bekommen (nächste Woche) 06:49 * (y) 06:49 Problem ist, dass das Meiste in Entwicklung ist und dann in Blogs angekündigt wird. 06:49 Also kann man eh nicht viel sagen heute 06:49 Na ja, Die Diskussionen sind schon live, da kann man dann schon drüber reden 06:50 Ja, aber die neuen Funktionen darin nicht :D 06:50 Vieles steht auch auf Hilfe:Diskussionen FAQ 06:50 Im moment sind wir an der Community Page dran. Die wird überarbeitet 06:50 und das Feedback von euch wird dazu verarbeitet 06:50 Da kann ich zu sagen, dass ich die Überarbeitung cool finde. Sieht gut aus (y) 06:51 Zumindest von dem, was ich gesehen habe ^^ 06:51 o/ 06:52 Hach, unser Retter (:3) 06:52 <20M61> Ach heute ist ja Freitag ... ganz vergessen (bin noch bei Donnerstag) 06:52 Zombie möchte uns bestimmt ganz viel mitteilen zu Feedback :) 06:52 <20M61> Oh das ist jetzt natürlich ein bisschen blöd, weil ich die letzten 50 Minuten nicht mitbekommen habe. 06:52 ZOMBIE wo warst du? 06:52 Hast eigentlich nichts verpasst 06:52 wir haben nicht wirklich was geschafft 06:53 Dabei war sogar ich dabei! 06:53 Die Diskussionen bekommen updates, an der Community-Seite wird gearbeitet, das Feedback-Forum war von vielen ungesehen und manche Leute finden, dass wir unfair handeln :D 06:53 <20M61> Ich spreche mal nur für mich: 06:53 <20M61> Ich finde das neue Feedback im Forum super. Hier kann man sich austauschen und erhält auch Meinungen und Ansichten von anderen. Für mein Empfinden gewinnt das Feedback somit viel stärker an Qualität, als ein einzelner es allein formulieren könnte. Außerdem habe ich die Vermutung (das müsste Andrea sagen), dass dadurch wesentlich mehr zurück fließt als über Spezial:Kontakt/feedback 06:54 Ja das stimmt 06:54 Gibst du es auch brav weiter? 06:54 Nein 06:54 :| 06:54 Brauchst du die Tickets? 06:54 Ich mach nur Spaß 06:54 <20M61> Allerdings - und das schrieb ich schon irgendwo: Ich würde mir mehr Feedback zum Feedback im Forum vom Staff wünschen: Ist was umgesetzt worden? Wo ist man dran, was ist quatsch ... etc. pp. 06:55 Da bin ich beruhigt :D 06:55 Hätte mich aber fast nicht gewundert (ugly) 06:55 <20M61> @unfair: Das Gefühl kommt auf, wenn man Entscheidungsprozesse nicht beobachten kann bzw. nicht beteiligt wird. 06:56 ich muss dazu sagen: Ich arbeite im Moment ganz fuchtbar viel an Übesetzungen und habe euch mit allem ziemlich alleine gelassen und fühle mich ganz schlecht deswegen 06:56 Eher in Bezug auf Verwarnungen und Strafen 06:56 Aber ab Oktober wird das wieder besser 06:57 <20M61> Bist du selber schuld @ allein gelassen. Du könntest einige Aufgaben auch ausschreiben und die Übersetzungen an die Community weitergeben. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich irgendwelche Richtlinien mal übersetzt habe - meines Empfindens wurde da gar nicht so viel korrigiert und wenn, dann auch durch die Community. 06:57 <20M61> Also Feedback: Mehr die Community einbinden. Dann bekommst du schneller mehr erledigt. 06:57 Nein, das Meiste muss von Andrea selber gemacht werden. Das ist ja ihr Job. 06:58 Und bei anderen Dingen helfen wir auch oft. Z.B. beim Blog von vorgestern(?). 06:58 <20M61> Ach das finde ich aber unglücklich. Eine einfache Übersetzungsarbeit kann auch durch die Community passieren - am Ende liest das doch eh jeder (also nix geheimes) und es ist meist Tage zuvor im englischen verfügbar. 06:58 Und wir können ja schlecht neue Überstehzungen für Features kontrollieren oder so ^^ 06:59 Einfache Sachen machen wir ja eigentlich. 06:59 <20M61> @Kontrollieren: Ich denke es ist leichter etwas korrektur zu lesen, als es komplett neu zu schreiben. 06:59 <20M61> @"wir" - DEIN Wir schließt mich aus - just saying 06:59 Ja, aber nur das Erste :D 07:00 Weil wenn wir es machen kannst du es nicht auch machen ;) 07:00 Zombie, wenn ich was abgeben kann, dann mache ich das. Die Sachen konnte ich nicht an euch geben 07:00 <20M61> Ich meine ja nur: Hier gibt es viele Leute, die gern helfen wollen und können (Fähigkeiten) aber nicht dürfen oder es ihnen nicht gegeben wird. Hier ist Potential... es muss halt nur genutzt werden. 07:01 Du vergisst, dass es oft sagen sind, von denen wir vielleicht nichts wissen dürfen... 07:01 Sachen 07:01 Klar, aber Aufgaben verteilen ist eine unglückliche Sache. Es wäre besser, wenn diese Personen dann direkt kommen "Darf ich die neue Hilfeseite übersetzen? Oder arbeitet da schon jemand dran?" 07:02 Das auch. 07:02 Ich versuche euch mehr einzubinden 07:03 ich geh mal o/ 07:03 \o 07:03 O/ 07:03 <20M61> @ Aufgabenverteilen: Hey ... das ist die Community-Seite ... wir hatten erst eine Sprechstunde über "Neue einbinden". Es gibt sicher etliche Seiten, die einfach nur übersetzt werden KÖNNEN (z.B. Blogs), wofür aber niemand Zeit hat ... warum das nicht der Community geben? Einfach eine UL-Liste gestalten und dort paar Links drauf schreiben. Wer will schnappt sich einen und gut ist. 07:03 Ja, aber meistens hat einer Zeit :D 07:04 <20M61> Na wenn einer schon Zeit hat, vielleicht dann auch ein zweiter und schon hast du ein ganzes Team 07:04 <20M61> Yatula hat dadurch die Language-Brigade aufgebaut - ein Team, welches zahlreiche Seiten übersetzt) 07:05 Artikelseiten und Nachrichten hauptsächlich glaube ich. 07:05 Du hast Recht 07:05 <20M61> Es ist ja nur ein Vorschlag. Wie ich schon immer von meiner Kanzel predige: Wenn ihr mehr Beteiligung wollt, dann müsst ihr die Leute mehr einbinden. 07:06 Hab neulich auch was übersetzt, da Yatalu mich per Discordnachricht an @de gepingt hatte. 07:06 <20M61> Wenn Pucky z.B. nichts machen dürfte - z.B. keine Artikel schreiben, keine Blogs verfassen, keine Kommentare abgeben - einfach nix, was meint ihr, wie lange er dann noch fröhlicher Admin ist? 07:08 Also ich liebe die comDE als Treffpunkt für alle, aber ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich, dass jeder auch noch mindestens ein Wiki hat, welches er als sein Hauptwiki ansieht... 07:08 Okay. Das habe ich jetzt echt klar verstanden 07:08 Also sollte sich für Pucky nichts großartiges ändern, außer der Tatsache, dass er hier so viel schalten und walten muss 07:09 Viele wollen gar nicht eingebunden werden. Das Gefühl habe ich jedenfalls. Bestes Beispiel: Möchte jemand die Zusammenfassung schreiben? 07:09 Korrekt 07:09 Na ich habe aber eine handvoll Leute von denen ich weiss, dass sie gerne mehr machen 07:10 Genau 07:11 Man wird immer welche haben, die hinter einem stehen 07:11 Na und die werden doch eingebunden.. 07:13 Übrigens sollen heute in einer Woche die News kommen. Just saying. 07:13 So Freunde der Sonne... Bitte seid lieb zueinander und wartet ab, wie es sich weiterentwickelt... Ich muss jetzt echt los, denn meine Tisch-Nachbarn meckern schon, weil ich die ganze ZEIT aufs Handy schaue... Ich hab euch alle lieb <3 bis deine 07:13 o/ :D 07:13 Deine 07:13 adios Tony o/ 07:13 Wir müssen eh mal Schluss machen. ^^ 07:14 Ahhh... worterkennung xD Rinjehauen Error: Invalid time.